Et bien riez, maintenant !
by malilite
Summary: Du pur délire au ridicule. Des petites blagues relativement drôles à l'humour noir, ou exagéré. En passant par le guimauve pathétique, et par la romance amusée. James et Lily, cent pour cent ! Approchez, n'ayez-pas peur, ces petites fics ne mordent pas !
1. Sérieux ?

**Et bien riez, maintenant !**

Bonjour à tous ! Petit édit à ce jour, le 3/05/08. J'ai décidé de faire un recueil **humour**, avec mes idées toutes aussi saugrenues les unes que les autres. Bon, j'ai un humour bizarre, vous n'êtes ni obligé(s) d'aimer, ni de rire. Comme vous le dit le résumé, c'est trèèèèès vaste comme domaine.

**Résumé : **Hé hé hé. Hé hé. Hé. Du pur délire au ridicule. Des petites blagues relativement drôles à l'humour noir, ou exagéré. En passant (éventuellement) par le guimauve pathétique, burlesque, et répugnant. Ainsi que par la romance arrosée d'amusement. James et Lily, cent pour cent ! Approchez, n'ayez-pas peur, ces petites fics (innocentes ?) ne mordent pas... Et laissez des reviews non plus !

Voilà... Le premier OS est un que j'ai publié il y a quelques mois/semaines, c'est le chapitre 2 qui est inédit, et qui s'appelle **Trahison**.

* * *

**Titre : **_Sérieux ?_

**Auteur :** malilite

**Résumé : **Comment ça, l'humour seraitil incompatible avec le sérieux ? Et encore pire, avec l'amour ? Mais... Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux qu'en cet instant, Lily.

**Disclaimer : ** Oui, oui, on sait, rien ne m'appartient... vous me laissez l'histoire quand même, non ?

**Note d'auteur : **Un piti OS, un drabble presque, que j'ai écris quelque semaine plus tôt. J'ai eu l'idée de le poster aujourd'hui pour publier un dernier écrit sur mon couple préféré avant la sortie du tome 7... dites-moi ce que vous en penser !

* * *

**Sérieux ?**

Respirant difficilement, James se tenait les côtes tellement il rigolait. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, il en avait même perdu ses lunettes. Peter était assis par terre, allongé plutôt, et complétement écroulé de rire. Assis à côté de James sur le canapé de la salle commune, Remus n'était pas mieux, s'esclaffant à gorge déployée. Tandis que Sirius essayait vainement de raconter une histoire ô combien passionnante, entre deux éclats de rire.

- Et... tentait le Black... et puis après... q-quand il a voulu se... rel-lever... Il a-MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent enfin par se calmer, mais un seul regard échangé les refirent plongés dans leur hilarité. Seulement, un cri termina de les rendre silencieux.

- POTTER !!

- Ouch... se plaignit Peter. Cornedrue, je sens que tu vas pas la rater, là !

- C'est plutôt elle qui vas pas le rater, pouffa Remus.

- Hin, hin, gloussa sarcastiquement James en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Devant lui, Lily Evans le défiait de toute sa splendeur de Lily Evans. D'époustouflants yeux verts émeraudes, mais une taille moyenne, une silhouete dans la normale, un visage banal, des cheveux auburns comme il y en avait tant d'autres... c'était une fille un peu quelconque. Mais elle ne l'était bien sûr pas pour James, qui était amoureux d'elle depuis plus de deux ans déjà...

- Potter, répéta-t-elle, tu peux m'expliquer ? s'impatienta-t-elle en tapant du pied.

- Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, siffla Sirius, en se levant, vite imité des deux autres.

- C'est ça, filez, bande de lâches ! cracha Lily.

Elle reporta son regard vers James qui lui fit un sourire contrit.

- Tu peux au moins dire que je ne suis pas lâche, moi.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! s'indigna la Gryffondor, non mais tu te prends pour qui ! Et tout à l'heure, quand tu es _sournoisement_ parti après t'être occupé de Rogue, c'était du courage peut-être ?

- Oui, bon, personne n'est parfait, grommella James, quelque peu irrité par l'attitude de son interlocutrice. Si, en plus, elle n'était pas objective...

- Je te trouve justement bien trop imparfait, _James_.

Elle soupira en s'asseyant à ses côtés, et Potter résista un instant à l'amener contre lui, comme il avait si souvent désirer le faire...

- Franchement, dit Lily après un moment, quel besoin avais-tu de lancer des ballons moldus pleins de peintures jaunes, bleu, vertes et violettes sur ce pauvre Rogue ?

À ce souvenir qui n'avait que quelques heures, James sourit mentalement. Quelle bonne idée il avait eu, quand même !

- Tu n'avais pas non plus besoin de le faire rebondir plusieurs fois après l'avoir transformé en crapeau ! _(nda : ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? )_

Cette fois, James détourna le visage du regard vert empli d'interrogation et de reproches, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il n'allait quand même pas lui hurler de rire à la figure !

- Et puis, quelle idée de planquer de l'or de farfadet dans sa robe et de lâché plus de douze Niffleurs à ses trousses...

Le Gryffondor toussa violemment pour s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, alors que sa belle reprenait.

- D'ailleurs, vous les avez trouvé où, ces Niffleurs ?

Mais il ne put se retenir plus. Il éclata carrément de rire, le corps secoué de spasmes, les larmes menaçant de couler, les côtes douloureuses. Ça devait être mauvais pour la santé, de rire aussi fort à quelques minutes d'intervalles...

- Tu m'exaspères, vraiment, soupira Lily, boudeuse.

- P-pourquoi ? réussit-il à articuler en se calmant un peu.

- Tu n'es jamais sérieux ? Tu ne l'as jamais été une fois dans ta vie ?

- Faut dire qu'on lui a fait la totale, cette fois !

- Je suis sérieuse, là ! Tu sais qu'il a eu une côte cassée à cause des bonds ? Et une luxation de l'épaule, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la peau de son torse arrachée, grâce aux Niffleurs ?

Cette fois, Potter se mordit la lèvre de culpabilité. Ah oui, quand même, ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte...

- Franchement, tu n'es jamais sérieux ? répéta-t-elle.

- Quand je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, je l'étais tout le temps, répondit-il après un moment en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle rougit légèrement, mais haussa les épaules.

- C'est différent, là tu racontais des bobards, c'est mentir, pas ne pas être sérieux. Ce que je veux dire par sérieux, c'est...

- Attends, coupa James en se redressant, tu veux dire que tu ne m'as jamais cru quand je te disais que je t'aimais ?

Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là ! Lui qui avait toujours cru paraître sincère...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais du croire des mensonges, s'énerva Lily, sur la défensive. Comment aurais-je pu être convaincue de mon amour pour moi, alors que tu draguais trois filles juste avant ou après m'avoir déclaré ta fla...

Elle ne put finir, car sa bouche fut ravie par celle de James. Il l'embrassa tendrement, se rapprochant d'elle à chaque mouvement de lèvres, jusqu'à ce que leur coprs soient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Il gardait ses mains loin d'elles, ne gardant que leur bouche en contact.

C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait Lily Evans. Et ce n'était foutrement pas désagréable ! C'était... aaaaahhh, grisant quand elle répondait ! Et oui, Lily Evans répondait à son baiser, effleurant même sa langue de la sienne ! Le paradis, je vous dis...

Au bout de quelques secondes, James finit par se retirer. Doucement. Il vit Lily rouvrir brusquement les yeux, et il lui fit un petit sourire rassurrant. Elle se recula légèrement de lui, ne sachant pas si elle devait paraître gênée ou non. Il se rapprocha pourtant encore d'elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien, effleurant ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux qu'en cet instant, Lily, murmura-t-il lentement.

Il bougea légèrement la tête de manière à effleurer sa joue de sa bouche, puis se leva du canapé. Il ne regarda plus la Gryffondor, malgré l'envie qui le tenaillait de continuer de l'embrasser. Il ne la vit donc pas toucher ses lèvres de ses doigts, un air encore ahuri sur le visage.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus. Des commentaires ? Vous savez sur quoi cliquer, le petit bouton où y a marqué "go", pour "submiter" une review..._

_bon, bisous à tous, et bonne lecture du tome 7 !_

_malilite_


	2. Trahison

**Et bien riez, maintenant !**

Salut, voilà le deuxième OS de ce recueil ! Il est monstreusement court, je sais... et c'est du complètement n'importe quoi, je sais aussi... mais j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !

Petite note pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics : je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas le temps d'updater avant... deux semaines au moins, j'ai énormément de travail, plus que ce je ne pensais !

Et maintenant, Enjoy ! Le prochain arrivera... je sais pas quand, il s'appelera **Are you having a good time ?**.

* * *

**Résumé **: Hé hé hé. Hé hé. Hé. Du pur délire au ridicule. Des petites blagues relativement drôles à l'humour noir, ou exagéré. En passant (éventuellement) par le guimauve pathétique, burlesque, et répugnant. Ainsi que par la romance arrosée d'amusement. James et Lily, cent pour cent ! Approchez, n'ayez-pas peur, ces petites fics (innocentes ?) ne mordent pas... Et laissez des reviews non plus !

**Titre : **_Trahison_

**Résumé** : Quand James commet la plus grande trahison de sa vie, Lily pourra-t-elle lui pardonner ?

**Disclaimer : **rien à moi, tout à JK.

* * *

_**Trahison**_

Lily parcourait rapidement son appartement, d'un pas rageur, passant de la cuisine au salon sans s'en rendre compte. Elle était raide comme un piquet, serrait les dents, les poings pour s'empêcher de le frapper. Cet espèce d'abruti !

- Lily, écoute-moi au moins !

Mais elle ne voulait pas. Il l'avait trompée ! Non, non, c'était fini, elle ne se laisserait pas embobiner encore une fois par James-Potter-l'embobineur. Elle se répétait ? Et bien tant pis !

James suivait sa petite-amie dans tout leur appartement, tentant de se faire pardonner. C'était tellement idiot...

- Lil, essaye de faire un effort !

- Un effort ! Mais tu te fous de moi, Potter, c'est pas possible !

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes le fusillant, le transperçant. Il retint difficilement un sourire amusé, en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et en baissant le regard. Elle tournait toujours tout au dramatique ! C'était pas la mort, non plus...

- Alors comme ça, je dramatise tout ? fit-elle remarquer en posant ses poings sur ses hanches, les yeux plissés.

Oups, il avait parlé tout haut.

- Ça, tu peux le dire, mon pote !

Aaaaaaaargh !

Il était content de ne pas avoir réellement poussé ce cri... si peu humain.

- Lily, c'est pas grave, c'est pas insurmontable !

- Ah, tu penses ça, toi !

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas sortir sa baguette et d'avada-kedavriser l'amour de sa vie avec. Comment pouvait-elle rester un instant de plus avec un homme qui la connaissait si mal !

- Tu m'as trompée, tu m'as trahie ! Je n'arrives pas à croire que tu as fait ça...

Le regard de Lily tomba sur la bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait à l'annulaire. Elle mit sa main devant elle en lui montrant cette bague.

- Tu vois ça, _mon amour_ ? C'est la marque de la plus grosse bêtise que j'ai jamais faite de ma vie, mettre ma vie entre tes mains !

Etrangement attendri, James ne retint pas son sourire heureux, cette fois.

- Et tu te moques de moi, en plus ? Tu m'as trompée !

- Je t'aime.

- Et tu oses...

Son reproche mourut dans sa gorge suite à cette déclaration. Elle afficha une mine boudeur, croisa ses bas sur sa poitrine, et lui tourna le dos, le nez en l'air.

- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à te pardonner. Après tout, tu es coupable de haute trahison...

- Lil's...

Il avait passé ses bras autour d'elle en collant son torse à son dos, et malgré elle, elle se laissa aller, se calant contre lui et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Quand même, me faire croire que tu m'offrais un éclair au chocolat, alors que tu l'avais fourré au caramel... C'est vraiment la pire chose que tu pouvais me faire ! Et le jour de mon anniversaire !

Etouffant un rire, il posa un léger baiser dans son cou. Ce qu'elle pouvait être ridicule, parfois !

- Je ne suis jamais ridicule, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix paisible, les yeux clos.

- Je déteste parler tout haut sans m'en rendre compte.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily sautera dans les bras de son fiancé, quand elle découvrira la montagne de friandises au chocolat empilées sur leur lit... Sans lui avouer qu'elle adorait se disputer avec lui pour des choses futiles. C'était tellement... jouissif !

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_Alors ? C'est vrai que le fait que James ait trompé Lily avec une autre fille, vu la manière dont c'était écrit, ça paraissait pas très crédible, mais c'est fait exprès !_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère quand même que vous avez apprécié..._

_Biz, à la prochaine ! malilite_


	3. Chez toi, chez moi ?

**Et bien riez, maintenant !**

Salut à tous !

Voici le troisième OS de ce recueil... c'est pas _vraiment _celui-là que j'avais prévu pour ça, normalement ça devait être _Are you having a good time_, mais après avoir lu les OS de Lylo, des genres de drabbles tout en dialogue, sur les couples de Remus/Sirius et Harry/Draco, j'ai eu envie de m'initier à ce genre. Résultat : j'aime bien, mais je trouve ça pas assez précis, me faut des détails physiques, moi !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Résumé **: Hé hé hé. Hé hé. Hé. Du pur délire au ridicule. Des petites blagues relativement drôles à l'humour noir, ou exagéré. En passant (éventuellement) par le guimauve pathétique, burlesque, et répugnant. Ainsi que par la romance arrosée d'amusement. James et Lily, cent pour cent ! Approchez, n'ayez-pas peur, ces petites fics (innocentes ?) ne mordent pas... Et laissez des reviews non plus !

**Titre : **_Chez toi, chez moi ?_

**Résumé : **Après une soirée passée ensemble, Lily et James essayent de savoir où ils vont passer le reste de la nuit.

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi sniiiiiiif, tout à JKR, sauf Holly, mais bon, pour ce qu'elle sert...

* * *

_**Chez toi, chez moi ?**_

- On va où, chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Y'a mes parents, chez moi.

- Ça me dérange pas, moi...

- James Potter, enlève tout de suite ce sourire de ton visage !

- Pas très crédible quand tu rigoles en même temps.

- Ça me dérangerait, moi.

- Prude, va ! Je vais pas te forcer, Lily, si tu veux pas !

- C'est moi qui te forcerais, alors...

- Ha, ha, ha.

- Pourquoi pas chez toi ?

- J'ai qu'un studio, et Holly et Remus dorment dans le seul lit de l'appart'.

- Parce que le leur a brûlé, c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

- Connards de Mangemort.

- Exactement.

- Eh ! T'as posé la question pour rien alors, si tu savais qu'on irait pas chez toi.

- Exactement (rires).

- Pff, t'es con.

- Je t'aime. Pourquoi on irait pas chez Sirius ?

- Le fait que ce soit chez Sirius, ça veut pas dire qu'il est justement chez lui ?

- Sirius est jamais chez lui. Il est toujours chez Rem' et Holly, la journée, et quelques fois le soir...

- Comme toi et Peter, en gros !

- À part quand je suis avec toi, amour de ma vie. Et Sirius déteste ramener des filles dans son appart', et comme il est souvent le soir dehors à draguer dans les bars...

- Il dort rarement chez lui, quoi. Mais s'il est là, on fait quoi ?

- Ben, on peut toujours le foutre à la porte ?

- Le virer de chez lui ? Hmm, tu m'intéresses...

- On peut l'enlever en lui faisant croire qu'on est de dangereux kidnappeurs...

- C'est méchant.

- Lui envoyer un hiboux pour lui dire de dégager, sinon on le tuera ?

- Pourquoi pas lui demander gentiment s'il veut bien nous laisser son appartement ?

- Ça marchera jamais, avec Sirius.

- C'est vrai... Lui faire croire que Remus et Peter ont été tués par des Mangemorts et qu'il faut à tout prix qu'il aille chez toi ?

- T'es méchante. Et cruelle.

- Lui envoyer une lettre pour lui dire qu'il doit évacuer l'immeuble parce qu'une société moldue va le détruire ?

- Pas assez rapide.

...

- Mmmhhh... que me vaut cet élan d'affection ?

- J'aime parler de tout et de rien avec toi.

- Moi aussi, Lil's.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_Alors, verdict ? Vous savez ce qu'on dit, une review fait toujours plaisir..._

_Biz', à la prochaine !_

_malilite_


End file.
